Rise of the humans
by unknown-for-life
Summary: What if all the Guardians were humans ( including my OC ), what would happen? Jack a mischievous boy? Patricia a tomboy? North a toymaker? Tooth a dentist? Bunny a forest ranger? Sandman a . . . kindergarden teacher! Rated T for safety precautions.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, where are we going?"

"Errrr . . ."

"Don't tell me that you don't know the directions."

"It's the truth, Pat."

"Bloody hell."

Two children were standing in The Rogue River – Siskiyou National Forest in the start of summer break in 2012. The weather wasn't very hot. One was American, wearing a blue T-shirt with snowflake pattern on the sleeves and the neck, brown jeans and blue sneakers. One was British, wearing a black T-shirt with a skull pattern in front of the chest, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"I can't believe you dragged me here without knowing the destination."

"Come on! We're not that far from Bunny's house!"

The American was Jack Frost, a boy with short messy white hair, cyan eyes and white skin. The British was Patricia Johnson, a black-haired girl with crimson red eyes and white skin. They were adopted by Nicholas North, a toymaker and now staying at their 'uncle' Erick 'Bunnymund' Aster ( his love for carrots ) since he's one of their adoptive dad's best friends.

"His name is Erick."

"But he eats carrots everyday!"

"True but I still can't believe it!"

"Ha ha ha?"

Patricia took out a map from her pocket.

"That's why I always prepared."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a map all along?"

"Someone was confident." Patricia looked at her watch. "9:30. We have 1 hour30 minutes to come home before Eri gets mad."

"Pft!"

"Let's see where we are. We're standing in front of a lake so it must be Agate Lake. We're 13 miles from Medford. Let's go back. We'll go sight-seeing next time."

"Okay." Jack frowned. Then he noticed Patricia holding a ball of red string.

"What's that?"

"I thought that we'll get lost so I grabbed a ball of red string before going out, and tied on a tree at the edge of the forest before going in."

"I feel like offended."

"If I didn't do it, we wouldn't know how to get back now.

"How long is it?"

"I don't know."

They followed the red string and got out of the forest. Patricia remembered scrolling the ball of string on their way out while Jack held her map. Patricia untied the knot she made to mark their way into the forest. They ran as fast as they can through many neighbourhoods and stopped in front of a house looked like this one :

They opened the door and closed it behind them. Took off their sneakers and accessed the living room. A room which was furnished with a couch, several armchairs ( patterns : . .il/~ophirset/courses/SOFA2_JPG/SOFA2_ )a coffee table and white walls. Patricia plopped down the couch while Jack grabbed the PS3.

"You guys done exploring?" A feminine took out.

"Hello Aunt Tania." They said at the same time.

"That was much quicker then what I've expected." The woman was Tania Aster ( Yes people, I ship Tooth and Kangaroo.

Bunny : I'm a bunny.

Me : Then why are you so tall?

Bunny : Then I'll prove it.

Me : Don't you dare turn into a rabbit!

Bunny : I'm a bunny! ). She had long golden hair, violet eyes and white skin. She was a tall and slim woman. She was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans.

"Don't ask." They both answered.

"I see." She giggled.

"Lunch's ready!" Said a man with short blue hair, spotted white, black eyes, tanned skin. He was wearing a brown sweater and jeans. "You're home already, mates?"

"If we didn't go home sooner, we'll get scrolled by Bunny!" The children shouted.

"Why you little!"

"Calm down, Erick! They're just kids. They don't know much. Let's go eat, shall we?"

"Yes, auntie."

They stepped in a white room, in the middle was a set of dinning table and chairs for 6 made from oak tree. Lunch was served with kangaroo's meat with smashed potatoes.

"How the bloody hell can you find kangaroo's meat in the US?!"

"Erick just returned from a trip in Australia."

"No wonder."

"I'll order pizza."

"Count me in!"

"Wait! Aren't you two going to eat your food?"

"With uncle's cooking, I'd rather wear a dress." Patricia replied. That morning, she and Jack didn't eat their breakfast because it smelled like tires. They used it as fertiliser instead.

"Am I that bad at cooking?"

"No! No, you're not."

That afternoon, Jack and Patricia was playing the PS3 in the living room.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Tania popped out of nowhere, asking the two 11-year-old kids who were about to die in boredom.

"What movie is it?"

"Errrrr."

"If it's one of Bunny's trick to get us out of the house then NO!" Patricia replied, Jack nodded in agreement.

"We can't really fool them, can we?"

"I agree." The two adults watched the children as they continued playing the PS3.

The day passed in silent and of course, Patricia and Jack refused to eat dinner since it was Erick's cooking. Patricia just made a simple omelet to helped them get pass the night. After dinner + brushing their teeth + changed into pyjamas ( Jack : blue pyjamas, Patricia : red pyjamas ), they went to their room. Jack and Patricia shared a room together, since they were like brother and sister shared the same blood ( They were in the same orphanage as long as they can remember how long, before getting adopted by Nicholas North ). Their room was a white room with a bunk beds, two desks, some chairs, two bedside wardrobes. Jack chose the upper floor of the bed while Patricia chose the under. They went to sleep soundly.

Next morning, they woke up at 7:30 ( Patricia had to drag Jack down the stairs ) and saw the adults went to work : Erick was a forest ranger and Tania was a dentist. They made their own breakfast with some loaves of bread, milk and eggs. After that they decided to continue their sight-seeing trip from yesterday. They put what they need into 2 backpacks : a camera, lunch, a map, a compass, water, two changes of clothes, umbrellas, matches ( in Patricia's ), flashlight ( ? ), some snacks they brought before came to Medford, . . . and each of them carry one backpack. They wore the jeans they wore yesterday, the same sneakers, Jack wore a plain blue T-shirt and Patricia wore a pure dark T-shirt. They wore caps to protect them from the sun : Jack's was a blue one, Patricia's was a black one with Yankee's symbol ( her favourite baseball team ). They locked the house and Patricia kept the key. As they were on their way into the forest, Patricia got hit by a tennis ball on the head.

"Hey, Yankee's ass! Throwing the ball back?" Shouted a boy.

She looked and saw a group of boys wearing Tiger Woods' baseball clothes.

"With pleasure." Patricia threw the ball back, pass the rude boy, aiming to the batter. "You asked for it!" The batter didn't move a muscle and the ball ended up in the hand of the trembling catcher. Even Jack was in shock for Patricia's throw.

"Let's just go, Jack!" Patricia pushed Jack running toward the forest, leaving behind a group of frightening boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Turned out, the boys ran after Patricia to ask her to join their baseball team.

"Hey Yankee! Join our team!"

Patricia just ran with Jack trying to catch up with her. Even when they entered the forest, the boys were still chasing after them.

"Join our team!" A boy shouted.

Patricia left out a sigh, then grabbed Jack's wrist and did a sudden turn. She headed toward a trail that lead to Agate Lake, holding Jack's wrist and left behind the chasing boys. She stopped to see if the boys left and continued running toward the trail. When she arrived at the trail, she let go of Jack's wrist.

"If we head down this trail then we'll be at Agate Lake in no time."

"Why didn't you mention this yesterday?"

"You were so confident at that moment."

"Let's just go."

They walked down the trail without knowing they were being watched. An deadly aura formed around the stalker hiding behind the bushes. It followed Patricia and Jack until they got out of the forest area. They ran to the lake, imagining clear blue water. But when they arrived, a body of a dead bird, facing its back at the sky, was floating on the lake, near the shore.

"Oh my god! It smells like Bunny's cooking!"

"..." Patricia picked up a long stick and used it to poke at the dead body, making it to roll over on the lake. Revealed the belly had 5 gunshots at the chest.

"It's just a dead bird."

"How can you-" Jack was cut off when they both heard a gunshot and a dog barking. They turned around and saw a Pit Bull Terrier standing in front of a tall, skinny man with short black hair, pale skin and his eyes were two dark golden orbs. He was wearing a cap, a red stripes shirt, jeans and boots while holding a hunting riffle.

"What are you shits doing here?!" He wasn't a polite man.

"We were going sight seeing, sir!" Patricia replied, grabbed Jack's wrist ( prepare for the worst scenario that he'll shot ).

"*dog's barking*"

"Easy, boy. These aren't our prey. You two step away from my lunch." Patricia pulled Jack away from the dead body with her.

"Now run before I shot and make you Death's dinner ( the dog ). I'll count to 3. 1 ... 2 ..." Patricia pulled Jack into the forest but stopped as soon as they entered and hid behind a tree.

"Shhhh!"

"Why are we stopping, Pat? You heard the Bogeyman." Jack whispered.

"He seems fishy. I think he's an illegal hunter, Jack. Let's go ask Uncle Erick." They ran to the forest ranger's station Bunny was working in.

"Uncle Bunny/Erick!" They pushed the door of the wooden cabin in front of the forest. Revealed a room with a few desks, filing cabinets, equipped an air conditioner. The adults inside the room was wearing their ranger uniforms ( a teal-coloured, short-sleeved shirt with the badge on the left sleeve, green pants ).

"What are you two doing here?!"

"Uncle Erick, do you know a tall, skinny man with short black hair and dark golden eyes?"

"That sounds like Doc 'Death' Black if you ask me. Right, guys?" Bunny asked the other rangers that were in the room. "He's well-known in Medford for being the best hunter. He can hunt down any animals in Oregon. He owns an antique shop not far from here."

"Does he hunt illegally?"

"No. Why?" The other rangers were curious so they came closer to here the story.

"Pat and I saw him holding a rifle with a dog shooting 5 shots at a bird."

"His skills must have decreasing. He once only needed one shot just to kill a bird." The adults laughed.

"He said that he'd shot us if we don't run." As Pat said that, the laugh stopped. "Of course his bullets didn't hit us. He didn't even pull the trigger."

"Now you two stay here and play. When my shift is over, I'll bring you two home."

"But Bunny, we only brought our lunch." Jack frowned.

"I brought a set of cards."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place, Pat?!"

"I'll be going back to work now. Be good."

Jack and Patricia played cards to pass the time. When they got bored at playing cards, they asked for some papers, pencils and doodled. Jack drew a snowman, Patricia drew a pot of gold. They ate their lunch and fell asleep in boredom, made Bunny have to carried them home. He called Tania to help him : Tania gave Patricia a piggy-back ride, Bunny also gave Jack a piggy-back ride and he had to carry the two sleeping children' bags.

"Finally, home sweet home." Bunny panted as he arrived in the living room, putting the bags on the floor and Jack on the couch. Tania put Patricia on the nearest armchair she can reach. It wasn't because she was tired of carrying Patricia, it was because Patricia was suffocating her by hugging neck neck tightly.

"Ding dong."

"Oh, someone is here. Coming!"

Tania ran toward the door, she opened it and revealed a short man holding a bag. He was pretty fat, with gold hair, blue eyes and white skin. He was wearing an orange T-shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

"Hello, Sandy! Come on in!"

The guest was Sanderson Mike Sanchez. He waved at Tania and walked in the house, leaving his shoes at the front door. He was a mute. But everyone adores him. As he walked in the living room, put his bag down and he saw two sleeping children. He and Tania looked at them, smiling.

But then a strong scent came from the kitchen, Tania and Sandy came in and saw a plate of something was burned in Bunny's hand.

"Bunny, what is that?"

"I was trying to make some scones for lil' Pat." Sandy walked up and tasted a small piece called scone by Bunny. He immediately passed out ( I don't hate Sandy! ).

"thump" He hit the floor with his body.

"BUNNY!" The scream of the two adults woke the children up.

"What just happened?" Asked the sleepy children as the peeked inside the kitchen and saw Sandy lying on the floor.

"SANDY!" They both screamed. Patricia immediately called 911.

"Bunny, what did you do?!" Then Jack looked at the plate Bunny was holding. "How could you?! Look what you did to Sandy!"

2 minutes after Jack finished his sentence, the ambulance came and took away Sandy. Bunny, Tania, Jack and Patricia followed.

After doing some examinations, the doctor concluded that Sandy had food-poison. He asked if they knew the reason why and the children glared at Bunny, making him sweat dropped. The doctor noticed the glares.

"You may visit the patient tomorrow. He needs some rest now." The doctor said that and goodbye-ed the group to continue his work.

They came home in silent and the children ordered pizza for them and the adults to eat. The day passed. The next day, the first thing the children found suspicious was a red bag with a tag 'To : Pat and Jack' in the living room. They opened it and saw 2 baseball mitts and a pair of bats. They decided to play baseball in the backyard that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia and Jack entered the dining room, thinking that they might see something burned on a plate. But instead of that, they found some money on the table with a note :

Pat & Jack,

Take this money to buy some baseballs and your lunch.

From : Tania & Bunny.

"I'll go make some omelets and toasts. You wanna eat, Jack?"

"Sure thing."

They finished their breakfast, took the money, locked the house and walked down the pavement, heading toward the sport shop. Jack wore a plain blue T-Shirt, different from yesterday ( Seriously, how many blue T-shirt does he have?! ) with new brown jeans and blue sneakers. Patricia wore a blue shirt with short white sleeves, new blue jeans and red sneakers. They both had to change the clothes they were wearing yesterday so Bunny could do some experiments to see if there was guns' powder. They walked down the street, made a few turns, passed some buildings and streets and arrived at their destination.

After doing the shopping, they left the shop and headed toward Bunny's house. But on their way, they encountered a group of boys. But they didn't noticed Patricia and Jack. The duo ran to the near by park to escape from being noticed by the boy group.

"Pat, look! An apple tree!" Jack pointed at an apple tree. It was about 4 meters ( 122,16 foot )

"Bloody! You want to eat apples now?!"

"Can I? Please Pat." Jack looked at Patricia with hope in his cyan eyes.

"Fine!" Patricia looked at his eyes in horror, but she couldn't refuse him. She picked up some small stones and began throwing them at the stems of the reddest apples she can she see. She threw ten stones and all of them hit the targets. Jack caught ten falling apples while the rest was caught by Patricia.

"Jack, let's go visit Sandy and give him some apples!"

"Good idea! Maybe he'll forget that fact that Bunny's cooking poisoned him."

"Bloody, Jack! But I can't deny the truth that Uncle Erick's cooking is terrible."

"Let's go!"

They headed toward Lawrence Memorial Hospital. They went inside the white lobby and asked a young nurse.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you where is patient Sanderson Sanchez?"

"You're such a polite boy! He's in room 302, on the third floor. Use the elevator over there to get on the third floor."

"Thank you, Miss." And they walked to the elevator. Patricia pushed a button and a door slide-opened an empty cabinet. They entered it and Jack pushed a button with a number 3 on the surface of it.

"Why does everyone think I'm a boy every time I turn back to my British side?"

"You look like a boy, Pat. Besides, if I remember correctly the last time I saw you wearing a dress was 4 years ago."

"Dresses are uncomfortable. And I stopped wearing those for safety precautions."

"Ting!" The door slide-opened.

"Here's our floor!" They got out of the elevator and walked to the room 302. Patricia knocked on the wooden door and opened it was Sandy in hospital clothes. He was healthier.

"Hi, Sandy. Me and Jack got some apples for you." Sandy smiled happily at the children. He invited them in and sat on his hospital bed.

"I'll put them here." Jack put 4 apples on a table. And then the room was in dead silence. When the clock stuck 10:30, Patricia and Jack said goodbye to Sandy. They left the hospital and walked to the nearest convenient store and bought some sandwiches to eat. They went home and finished their lunch at 11:55. At 13:00, they played catch since there were only two person ( practice baseball ). But got interrupted as a baseball flew toward Patricia and she caught it calmly.

"Yo, Yankee! Join my team!"

"Andrew, that was impolite!"

"Shut up, Frank!"

"Walter, you need to stop Andy and Frank!"

"Dudes! Calm down!"

Before the four even know, Patricia threw their ball at them and went inside the house.

"Whoa. Yankee's gone!"

"It was your fault, Frank!"

"My fault?! It WAS your fault, Andy!"

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?!" Patricia appeared on the other side of the fence. "You're annoying me!" The boys stopped arguing. "Here's your bloody hell ball. Keep it. If one more sound is made, I'll kill you all." And she disappeared into the house.

"What was that?"

"I don't think we should disturb her. Let's go."

Back to Patricia and Jack, they played the PS3 until Tania entered the house at 5:00.

"You guys played video games all day?"

"We visited Sandy at the hospital this morning." The children answered in a bored tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"How about this weekend, we go to Noah's Ark Water Park?" Bunny popped out from nowhere.

"And your condition?" Patricia asked.

"Man! You're good!"

"Bunny, how could you? They are like our nephew and niece."

"Just spit it out, Bunny."

"Eat my cooking."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack and Patricia ran out of the room, headed upstairs.

"Look what you've done!"

"What?" Bunny shrugged.

The children arrived in their room.

"What are we going to do now, Pat? If we go downstairs now, Bunny will make us eat his cooking!"

Patricia opened the window ( no iron bars ), revealed a tree in the front yard . "Let's climb down this tree then." Then the door was opened by Bunny.

"Pack up, mates! We're going to Kootenay River for 7 days!"

"What?!"

"Pack up! We're leaving in 30 minutes!" Then he left.

"Pat, what was that?"

"Seems like we're leaving to Idaho. Pack up, Jack. It's a seven-day trip."

They packed what they needed. Then went downstairs, grabbed their caps and put on their sneakers.

"Bye, Tan! See you soon!"

"Wait! Isn't Aunt Tania/Tooth coming with us?"

"No, you guys can go alone. I'll watch the house. Pat, Jack, keep your eyes on Bunny for me."

"Yes Aunty!"

"Let's go, mates!" Bunny screamed inside a black Yaris Toyota.

"Wait, Bunny. Where did you get this car?"

"It's my car and I parked it in the back yard."

"But we didn't see any car this morning!"

"It's in the locked shack. Now, get in the car or I'll leave you behind."

"Okay, Bunny. Bye Aunt Tania/Tooth!"

"Bye, guys! Have a safe trip!"

"Bye Tan!" The children sat on the backseat. And they drove out of the neighborhood, Medford City, Oregon State. They drove on Route 5 and 84 to get to Idaho.

At 8:30 that evening,

"Bunny, I'm hungry."

"Uncle Erick, is there another way to get to Idaho? And I'm hungry."

"Tan packed some food for you guys. Here, eat up, mates." Then he handed a box. The children opened it and saw 9 sandwiches. "Here's some water." He gave them two bottles of mineral water.

"Well, better than nothing."

"Leave some for me too, mates." Bunny said that when there was only 2 left. Tania made 3 for each and Jack ate 4, Patricia ate 3. The children closed the box and handed it to Bunny. Then they fell asleep in boredom.

"They fell asleep, let's eat!" Bunny thought that. He pulled over and opened the box "What?! 2 sandwiches? I thought Tan packed 3 for each. Frost!" He thought. But if he yelled at Jack now, he'll get scold by Patricia so he ate his meal in anger and silence.

Next morning,

"Jack. Jack! Wake up! We're here at Kootenay River."

"5 more minutes, Pat ..."

"Jack, it's already 8."

"5 more minutes ..."

"Bunny is bringing his cook-"

"I'M UP!"

"Good. Get out of the car. Bunny's waiting outside." They walked down the hill and saw Bunny standing on the muddy river's bank.

"Hey Bunny."

"You're up, Jack. Okay, mates. The Kootenay River is the house for a fish. But do you k-?"

"The White Sturgeon." Patricia answered.

"As expected from you, mate. Today, we're going to visit the hatching base of the Ktunaxa tribe."

"What is Ktunoaxoa tribe?"

"Ktunaxa, Jack. They have lived in this area for a really long time."

"Come on, mates. Get on the car!" Bunny pushed Patricia and Jack back into the car and drove off to their destination. But when they got there, the base's entrance was lock.

"What?!"

"Too bad it's locked. And why did you want to take us to this trip?"

"To get you mates out of Tan's over-protecting area and have some real fun. So where do you want to go now?"

Jack exchanged looks with Patricia and shouted : "CEDAR POINT, OHIO!", making Bunny lost his control of the sterling wheel for seconds.

"You're too loud!" Bunny shouted at them after gaining back his control of the sterling wheel. "Well then. Ohio, here we come."

"This is so gonna be a long trip."

"But it worth it!"

They drove and drove until a certain someone said : "Bunny, I'm hungry!"

"It's already pasted 12:30, Uncle Erick!"

"Shut the bloody hell up! How can I find a hot dog cart for you two when we're on a Route?!" Bunny continued driving.

"BANG!" Patricia and Jack looked out the window and saw a man with a Pit Bull Terrier and the ground near the road.

"DOC BLACK!"

"What now?!" Bunny pulled over. "What do you guys want now?!"

"Doc Black!" The children pointed at Doc.

"Why the bloody hell is he here?" Bunny scratched his head and something fell on the car. "Bump!"

"Bunny, what was that?"

"Something fell on the car, mate. I can't see it."

"Look, guys. Blood is dripping on the glass."

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Guys! Stop screaming! Look. Black is heading this way!"

"Bogeyman's coming?!"

"Nice nickname, mate."

"No time for jokes! Uncle Erick, start the car."

"He's not going to kill us, right, Bunny?"

"Tap tap tap." Doc tapped on the glass of the back seat.

"How may I help you, sir?" Bunny opened the car's door to talk to him.

"I want my bird back, runt!"

"Then why don't you just grab it?" Bunny trying not to

curse at Doc's face or in front of the children.

Doc grabbed the dead bird's leg. "Punk." He muttered then walked away.

Bunny sat in the driver seat and slammed the door. "That crazy old man!"

"That wasn't a friendly conversation, was it?" Patricia asked.

"You think?" Bunny replied with a question.

"Let's get back on the road, Bunny!"

"Deal with the blood on my car first!"

"You heard what the white-haired man said." Bunny's hair was white with blue highlight. "Maybe there's a car wash in the next town or city."


	5. Chapter 5

They drove and drove until they reached small town. They found the town deserted. The drove passed shops and houses with boarded windows, doors in 20th century architecture. Walls made from wood and bricks. Dirt roads.

"So many old houses. Why was this town abandoned?"

"Maybe we'll find the answer in the town's library or the Mayor's office."

"Let's go."

They opened the huge wooden door to enter the library. They were nervous, surprised that that door wasn't boarded and locked so they forgot all about their hunger. The wooden door creaked and slowly revealed a dusty, spider-web covered library. The room was large, contained thousands of books. It was light up by the sunlight outside the door and windows. The reading area was very dark.

"So many books."

"Pat, focus on the problem." Jack dragged Patricia back to reality from her book-loving world.

"Sorry. There's the librarian desk over there!" Patricia pointed to a wooden desk.

"Anyone brought a flashlight?" Bunny asked.

"Here." Patricia held out one.

"Good. Is there more, Pat?"

"Three in the car trunk."

"Hey, guys. Check this out!" Jack called Patricia and Bunny to look at his new discovery.

"What is it, Jack?"

"It's a newspaper from ... 3/2/1924. The title says 'Cursed town Minnesela'."

"Why was it curse? Anything else?"

Jack carefully opened the newspaper. "It says : in 1924, on the first day of New Year, a beggar appeared in town. He begged for money but no one gave him, instead they offered him a place to stay in the local inn. He gladly excepted. That night, one terrible thing happened that night, the inn keeper was found dead in his room with big, deep wounds on his chest. When the people searched for the beggar, they found him sleeping with blood-stained clothes. He was smiling in his sleep and was holding a heart, a heart of a man! The police immediately arrested the beggar and hanged him in front of the residents. Before dying, he said his last words : 'I will come back and kill you all!' No one knew what it meant. 'My name is Danilo Black. Remember it cause it shall be the last name you will speak when you die.' The man was hanged. Like his curse, murders' number has increased while the murder is unknown. The local cemetery is filled with tombs and corpses in the ground'. The rest is covered in some kind of black liquid so I can't read."

"Jack, do you know that blood after a long time exposing with air will become black?"

"Ahh!" Jack threw the newspaper away. "Pat, you'd have warned me first!"

"Mate, did you just say this town is Minnesela?"

"Yeah, it was on the header of the newspaper. What's about it?"

"Minnesela's a ghost town and it says there's only one building left standing in this area!"

"What?!" The children was surprised at the information Bunny gave.

"It was abandoned since 1924."

"This town is very strange." Patricia said calmly. "Let's go to the Mayor's office."

They exited the library and drove to the town hall. They didn't notice that they were being watch by a man and a dog, except for Bunny. He sensed a strange aura since they came here. They arrived in front of the town hall ( imagine the White House but way smaller ), poison ivy and moss overgrown, covered the town hall. The windows and the entrance weren't boarded or covered in poison ivy or moss.

"Ah!" Patricia yelped. "I just saw something looking at us from the ground floor's window of the town hall."

"Patricia, Jack. Come here." Bunny called. "Don't scream, okay mates?" The children nodded in agreement. " I think Black and his dog are following us." The children gasped in surprise. "Patricia, Jack. Grab your stuffs and flashlight. After you guys are done, I'll lock the car." The children did Bunny's 'command' in a hurry. Bunny grabbed his stuffs and locked his car. Then he lead the children to the town hall. They pushed the door opened and a black cat jumped at Jack's face.

"Ah! Get it off me."

"Easy there, snow boy." Patricia gentle grabbed the cat and held it in her arm. It purred when she did that.

"How can you like cats? Especially black ones."

"They resemble lucky back in my hometown, England."

"Weird." Jack poked the cat's face and it almost injured him with its claws. "Ah! It's dangerous."

"More like cats don't like you." Patricia smirked. "Strange. This cat is strangely clean."

"Mates, you're coming in?" Bunny called.

"Coming!" And the three of them began exploring the town hall. The walked in the ground floor of the building.

"Grrrrrrr!"

"Pat, why is your cat gr-ing at me?"

"It's not my cat."

"Mates, check this out." Bunny showed them a wooden door. "Let's open it." As Bunny opened it, a heavy smell covered the room, dusty, attacked their scene of smell.

"What's that smell?!"

"That's strange. I don't see any spider webs."

"Gentlemen. You need to look at this." Said Patricia as she looked at the chair of the Mayor, turning its back at them. Bunny and Jack walked to Patricia's and saw a skeleton wearing torn, tattered clothes from 1920s. Holding a folded paper in his hand. Before they could gasped, "Jack, hold the cat. We'll need the cat and the piece of paper." She handed Jack the cat, then he handed it to Bunny.

"What gives?"

"Just hold it, Bunny."

"Fine."

"Guys. It's a map of the city's underground!"


	6. Chapter 6

"A map?!"

"Yeah. It says here : Minnesela's underground map." She showed an old piece of paper with drawings and marks on it.

"In 1920s, there was no subways."

"Underground tunnels!"

"Oh right. Haven't thought of that!"

"It says here that one of the entrances is under the Mayor's chair." They looked at the skeleton. "Bunny, give me the cat, please. And take the map." Bunny handed her the cat to Patricia. "Rest in peace." She talked to the skeleton before using her leg to kick the chair away, revealed a wooden, dust-covered trapdoor on the floor in front of Bunny's and Jack's shocking eyes. Their jaw dropped when she did that. She dusted the trapdoor and grabbed the handle, revealed a dark small stairway. She used her flashlight to light the way. "Let's go guys." She entered the stairway with the black cat in her arm.

"Wait up, Pat!" Jack and Bunny followed her steps.

"Look a torch. Let me light it up." Bunny took out his lighter ( he didn't smoke, he only brought the lighter for emergencies ) and lit the torch. Suddenly the stairway was light up by the light of torches. "Witchcraft!" Screamed Bunny. Jack looked at Bunny in amazed while Patricia kept a poker face. They continued walking with Patricia taking the lead.

"Guys, you want to take a look at this." She suddenly stopped at the end of the stairway and pointed forward. Bunny and Jack looked and saw 9 turns.

"How are we going to figure out the correct path?!"

"Is there anything mentioned on the map?"

"Only this :

t

i

h

t

I don't get it." He showed the map to Patricia and Jack. Then he saw Patricia grinning. "What so funny?"

"I know what the code means." She walked into the 5th tunnel from the left. "It means 'The correct path is the fifth one from the left, you git'. Written in Caesar's Code."

"What?"

"Let's just go."

They walked through the tunnel and at the end of it was a pond, glittering with coins and sunlight. On the ceiling was a hole, showing the bright, sunny day.

"So many coins." Exclaimed Jack.

"It must have from the citizens of Minnesela in the start of 20th century!" Bunny explained.

"There must be a wishing well here. What else they would throw coins in it even when they only lived here between 1907 to 1924."

"Look! Another tunnel!" The trio walked on a bridge made from brick to get to the other side. The tunnel was blocked with a wall of rock and there was a hole near it. "There's another riddle : Only the purest light can scare the dark."

"Meow." The cat tapped gentle on the water.

"That's it! Patricia, get your cat!" Bunny took a small mirror out of his bag. He stood on the bridge and used the mirror to reflect the light into the hole. Suddenly, the wall of rock collapsed, behind it was a tunnel covered with a plant and it was light up by a source of light at the end.

"Whoa!"

"Wait! We don't know that it is dangerous or not!" Patricia stopped Jack from entering the tunnel. She lit the tunnel with her flashlight to get a closer view of the flower.

"Acer rubrum?!"

"What?"

"It's only dangerous for horses but be careful when you walk."

"No comment."

The trio walked through the tunnel to get to the other side. At the start of the stairway, stood a man and a dog, locking the trapdoor.

"Their curiosities have leaded them to their death. Come, Death. We're going home." The man and his dog left. Not knowing about the end of the tunnel, where our three 'explorers' heading toward. He wouldn't guess that he was threatening his own life's secret.

As our 'explorers' went through the tunnel, something terrified them. They stopped breathing for seconds. In front of them was a large room. Piles, piles of dead bodies and skeletons dressed in torn and tattered clothes, the smell of decayed meat, blood was flowing on the floor but only 4 millimetres deep. They saw a door at the end of the room and walked slowly, carefully toward it. They got out of the room, closed the door behind them. Bunny, Jack and Patricia panted heavily as they remembered the scene they just saw before realising they were in another room where the ceiling was a huge hole that there was almost no ceiling. The sky was blue and the sunlight still lighting the sky. They turned around and saw the door looked just like the wall. They turned their head back and saw in the middle of the room was a big silver cross. Behind the silver cross, at the other side of the room was a mine elevator ( elevator that works in mines ).

"Wait! Where's the cat?!"

"Meow!"

"Look! It's on the cross!"

"Meow!" The cat jumped into Patricia's arm.

"Let's use the elevator!"

They entered the elevator and saw three level they can reach : Heaven, Earth and Hell. The level was on Earth level.

"Which level should we try first?"

"Let's try Heaven first!"

"Okay." Bunny switched the level to Heaven and the elevator's iron door closed. The elevator slowly moved up. The door opened, and the scene in front of them was the spacious field and not far away was the town of Minnesela.

**A/N : **

**Me : Did you, my reader, surprise that I put a bloody scene?**

**Jack : Even I was.**

**Pitch : Nice work.**

**Patricia : Your first author's note and you let him in?**  
**Me : I don't know. Maybe Kangaroo can replace him?**

**Bunnymund : I'm a bunny for sweat sake.**

**Me : How can you're so tall, again?  
Bunnymund : *transform into a bunny*  
Me : Anyone has a cage here?  
Bunnymund : *change back* Don't you dare!  
Me : Good, you're back from your fluffiness. And I hate it. Mind finish this for me?**

**Jack : She does not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Patricia : All she owns is the plot and her design of me.**

**Me : Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

"We're out of Minnesela?"

"It's quite obvious."

"Come on, mates. We have to get my car back."

"Coming." The children followed Bunny back to the town. They started a conversation but Bunny couldn't hear them.

"Pat, I wonder what's in the Hell level."

"I too, wonder what awaits us in that level. But you heard the adult."

"Aren't you curious?"

"We're NOT going back, Jack." Patricia said in Bunny's tone.

"But..."

"No buts, Jack."

Jack frowned. Patricia was like his older sister, even though she was 5 months younger than him.

'She acted like an old woman.' Jack thought.

"And sorry for acting like an old lady." Jack jumped in surprise.

"Are you coming, mates?!"

"Coming, Bunny!"

They went back to Minnesela.

"Meow." Patricia looked at the black cat and noticed she was holding something in her mouth.

"Guess you have something to show us." She took out the stuff the cat was holding. It was a folded piece of paper. "Guys. Look!" She held out the folded piece of paper to let Jack and Bunny see.

"Let's what does this mate got us." Bunny opened the paper and yelped. "Mates! Look!" He let Patricia and Jack to take a look at the paper.

"Another map! And it's entrance is the elevator! The floor is Hell!"

"Can we go explore it now?!

"*hungry stomachs' sound*" The three stomachs' growled in hunger.

"ERRR?!" The three exclaimed together.

"It's already 1:30."

"We've been inside that tunnel for just ONE HOUR?!"

"I suppose that is the truth. We better get to the nearest civilization. And I think the blood spot has dried so it'll be harder to wash the car sparkly clean."

"WHAT?!" Bunny ran as fast as he could back to the town.

"Wait up!" The children chased after him. Back to Black for a moment, he was driving his truck on a route back to Medford without knowing the ones he tried to kill was still alive without an injury.

"My car!"

"Worry about your life first!"

"Thank god it's still safe! Hurry and get your asses on the car, mates! We're leaving!" Bunny arrived next to his car, examined the car then unlocked it with his car key.

"How can two pre-teens catch up with a 29-year-old man?!" The children yelled at Bunny as they ran at top speed to catch up with Bunny. "WAIT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Then run faster!"

"GOD! We're here! Ha ha ha. . ." The children finally got on the car and panted heavily as Bunny started the car and drove out of Minnesela. The children after got all the air they need, they looked back at the town.

"What?!" Buildings disappeared and there was only one standing. "What just happened?!"

"What's now?"

"The buildings disappeared and there's only one left!"

"What?! Let's not go back there, AGAIN! No excuses or but!"

"Why?!"

"Too dangerous! We're heading to Ohio, NOW!"

"..." The children kept silence because they knew that if they keep bugging Bunny now, they wouldn't have a chance to go to Cedar Point.

As they entered Iowa, it started to rain, the rain washed away all the blood from the car.

"Pat, I feel like we're in a ghost car." - "It's just dried blood being washed away, Jack." The children whispered to each other. Bunny drove in the rain. When it stopped, they noticed that they were not far away from Alton, Iowa. They ate a pizza at a pizza restaurant, bought some water and food at a nearby convenient store and continued their trip at 2:40.

At 8:30, they were driving on a route in Illinois. They ate their dinner on the car and as Bunny continued driving, they found an motel near the route. Bunny decided to take a visit. He hired two rooms in that inn. One for him (can't stand Jack) and the other for the children. The night went by quickly and next morning, they were eating at the inn's cafe, then Black came in. He was shocked when he saw them. He went to a seat far from them. He ordered pancakes and a cup of black coffee as he watching them. His 'targets' was eating :

- Bunny : 2 slice of toasts, a cup of milk coffee.

- Patricia : 2 sandwiches, a glass of milk.

- Jack : eggs, bacon, a slice of toast, a glass of milk.

"I thought they were suppose to be dead." He thought. At Minnesela, he thought they're curiosities would lead them to Hell without the map. He saw them stood up, paid the bills and left the café. He did the same. But before he pushed the glass door of the café, he heard a dog was barking then stopped. He rushed out and saw a raven-haired girl rubbing his dog's abdomen.

"Pat, can we leave now?" Jack asked Patricia.

"Oh, okay. But this dog-"

"NOW!" Bunny yelled.

"Fine, Bunny." Patricia frowned and shook Death's paw. "Bye, lil' dude." She ran off and got on the black Yaris. The dog looked after her with sadness in his eyes.

"You okay, boy?" Black asked his dog.

"Bark bark." The dog barked in surprise and happiness.

"Let's go home." Black leaded his dog to his truck and they drove back to Medford.

Back to Bunny, Patricia and Jack! They left the inn at 8:30. The children played cards on the car while Bunny kept driving.

"Hah! 10 in a row! I win again!"

"Wha?! Not fair, Pat! You cheated!"

"I'm not cheater, Jack! You're just unlucky every time you're facing me in cards!" Patricia grinned. They made a deal : If someone win 10 matches, the loser will have to do the chores for the winner in 3 months.

"Not fair!"

"Do so! And arguing won't help."

"Aurgh!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N :

Me : God dang it! The code was type wrong. (See chap. 6)

Patricia : Bad luck, I guess?

Jack : That was a code?! *'I didn't know' face*

Me + Patricia : Really, Jack? Really?!

Me : I wrote the explanation,

Patricia : using my appearance.

Jack : Don't scold me, PLEASE!

Patricia : Since you begged, so we won't.

Jack : Thank god.

Me : She usually does the most scolding . . . Let's just end this author's note here.

Jack : Wait! I have one question for the writer.

Me : What do you want to know?

Jack : Why do you always typed 'Patricia' when you mention her name and 'Pat' when we characters mention her name?

Patricia + Me + Bunny + Pitch + North : *shocking faces*

Me : That was a good question, Jack.

Patricia : I didn't think that you can make one like that.

Jack : Hey! I'm not stupid!

Bunny : ... in pranking.

Jack : Stop it, Kangaroo!

Bunny : I'm a BUNNY!

Jack : Kangaroo!

Patricia : *grab popcorn*

Me : Okay! A/N ends here! *dragging Bunny and Jack out of the door and throw them out the house to stop damaging it*

"Another 10 matches!"

"Fine, you'll never win."

"Let's see about that!"

After playing 10 matches,

"I win again!"

"Argh!"

"That means 6 months doing my chores, Jack!"

"How come you're so good at cards?!"

"I don't know. Life's like a script, you'll never know what will happen to you." Jack looked at Patricia. "But if you do, will it be as thrilling as you don't know?" Patricia said, Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Another words of wisdom coming from you."

"Jack, that came from a movie you and I watched on TV!"

"Fine." Jack frowned. "Another 10 matches! The loser will sing a song the winner request." Jack demanded.

"What?!"

"Let's play, NOW!"

(10 matches passed)

"You lose again." Patricia lost her winning tune in her voice.

"What song do you want me to sing?" Jack looked specially happy for this.

"..." Patricia looked like her soul had left her body.

"Did you bring your iPod, Pat?" The iPod Touch genres 2 she earned by cutting the grass on 50 houses' lawns. "Why don't you choose a song from it?"

'Why does he always have good ideas in this kind of situations?!' She thought to herself. "Fine." She took it out from her bag and used it for a while. "Hmm. 'American Saturday Night' by Brad Paisley." And she quickly regretted what she just said. She had to covered her ears.

"~She's got Brazilian leather boots on the pedal of her German car

Listenin' to the Beatles singin' 'Back in the USSR' -" He goes off tune since the beginning.

"Enough! STOP for Pete's sake!"

"Ha ha ha! You should've seen your face! It was so priceless!"

"What's wrong, mates?" Bunny asked while driving.

"Jack just sang a horrible version of 'American Saturday Night' by Brad Paisley!" Patricia exclaimed. "Didn't you notice?"

"Try listening to the parents of the kids you guys met up few days ago while preaching their kids. It's even worse."

"They did that in public?!"

"They hit the church's windows with baseballs and ran away from their responsibilities."

"They can't even make a good swing?!"

"Pat, calm down! Bunny's driving."

"Fine!"

Minutes past, at 11:30, the children stopped playing cards and decided to sleep. Bunny locked the door so it would be safer for them to sleep. Patricia slept leaning her elbow on the window, but she got irritation on her face while sleeping. Jack was lying on the seats, sleeping soundly (snored a bit) with his feet on Patricia lap (without sneakers, of course). The car arrived in Cedar Rapids at 14:55 (no idea how did they get there so fast). Bunny woke the children up for lunch. Bunny and Jack ate two burgers while Patricia ate two small-sized chicken legs (even though she've lived in America for the passed 6 years, she still couldn't understand Americans' food). They ate some fried potatoes and drank coke. After lunch, they continued their trip to Cedar Point. Before they got on the car, Patricia and Jack made Bunny to buy them something : Jack a comic book and Patricia a novel. They drove and drove until morning. Jack didn't give a complain about skipping dinner since he met Bunny's death glare. Jack and Patricia played cards and Jack ended up doing Patricia's one year worths of chores.

"Argh!" Jack stood up and hit his head on the car's ceiling. "Ouch!" He held his head in his hands.

"You lose again! That means a year!"

"Argh! I'm going to sleep." Jack sat back down on the sear and fell asleep immediately.

"God! He fell asleep so fast." Patricia yelped. "Night, Bunny." Then she decided to go to sleep.

"Night, lil' Pat." Bunny continued driving without sleeping.

Interrupting A/N :

Bunny : Wait, wait, wait! How come I got a line and I couldn't go to sleep?!

Me : Idk. Sacrifice yourself a bit.

Bunny : No.

Jack + Patricia : KANGAROO!

Bunny : Fine!

Next morning, the children woke up at 8:30 and found themselves in the parking lot of Cedar Point. Bunny was sleeping on the driver's seat.

"Let's wake him up." Jack said as Patricia nodded in agreement. "3, 2, 1 ..."

"WAKE UP!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Ouch!" Bunny jumped and hit his head on the car's ceiling. The children laughed as he rubbed his head. "You bloody-"

"Aunt Tania!"

"Let's get something for breakfast."

"Yay!"

They bought some hot dogs and coke at a food stall.

"Let's go the Millennium Force!"

"Yeah!"

"Mates, are you sure?" Bunny looked at the roller coaster with fear in his eyes.

"You afraid, Bunny?"

"Me, afraid? Never! Let's go!"

After the ride, Bunny went puking in the rest room.

Another Interrupting A/N :

Bunny : Why the bloody hell was I puking?!

Me : The sleigh.

Bunny : Continue!

"You okay, Bunny?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine ..."

"Okay! Let's go the Top Thrill Dragster next, then the Mean Streak and the Maverick!"

"Can we go the Jr. Gemini first, mates?"

"Why?!"

"Or I'll tell Tan about this."

"Fine!" The children agreed in defeat.

After the ride,

"That was boring! Why did you want to go such a boring ride, Uncle Erick?!" Bunny and Jack looked at Patricia in surprise. "What?! Am I an alien to you guys?!"

"No, no!"

"Then can we now go the Top Thrill Dragster next, then the Mean Streak and the Maverick now, Bunny?"

"Okay. Let's go, mates."

After the rides, Bunny was puking in the rest rooms, again, after every ride. His face was all green, giving the children the creeps.

"We still have the Magnum XL-200, the Mantis, the Gemini, the Iron Dragon, the Corkscrew, the Cedar Creek Mine Ride and the Blue Streak left." Patricia looked at the map she took at the entrance as Bunny was buying the tickets. "And the Shoot the Rapids, the Snake River Falls and the Thunder Canyon. There's also the Thrill Rides, the SkyScraper, the RipCord, the Challenge Racing." The children' eyes sparkled with joys.

"There's still Soak City Waterpark." Bunny demanded but got rejected quickly.

"NO! We'll go there later."

After going to half the names of trips the children demanded, Bunny could hardly walked at that moment. He had to sit on a nearby bench (Cedar Point's Map : . 93/Maps/CP_ ).

"Come on, Bunny! How can we get lunch now?" Then Jack noticed Patricia's disappearance. "Hey, where's Pat?" As Jack began to panic, he was surprise that someone was calling him.

"Hey, Jack! Lunch!" Patricia gave Jack a burger, some fries and a bottle of Coke. She ate the same.

"Where did you buy this?" Jack questioned Patricia.

"At DQ Grill & Chill, using Bunny's money." She took out a brown leather wallet and put it in Bunny's Pocket. The children began to eat and when they finish, Bunny finally woke up.

"Hey where did you get that, mates?"

"At DQ Grill & Chill, using your money." Patricia answered calmly. Bunny didn't react much so he told Patricia and Jack to wait for him while he get him something to eat.

"He sure is weak when it comes to going roller coaster."

"I agree."

"After this, let's go the rest of the rides we chose!"

"Hell YES!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N :

Me : Another chapter has arrived!

Patricia : I hope that Jack won't sing again!

Jack : Am I that bad at singing?

Patricia + North + Tooth + Bunny : Yes! Yes, you are.

Me : Tooth and North made their debut in this author's note.

Tooth : Ah! Writer, remember to brush your teeth after every meal, use -

Me : Aaahhhh!

Jack + Patricia : Hi, Tooth.

Tooth : Did you two remember to -

Me : This author's note ends here!

"I'm done with lunch. What do you want to do now, mates?"

"GO THE REST OF THE RIDES!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo..." A very long 'No' and 'o' went out of Bunny's mouth.

"YES!"

"No!"

"Please?" Jack gave his puppy eyes. Patricia stepped back with goosebumps.

Interrupting A/N :

Patricia + Bunny : Nice 'puppy eyes' idea.

Me : Thanks!

Jack : What?!

Me : End of this interrupting author's note!

"Fine!"

"YAY!"

After the rides, at 6:05, Bunny looked like he lost all his aura and his will to live.

"Why ... did ... they ma ... made such ... danger ... dangerous thin ... things?"

"Those are for amusement, Bunny."

"But why, WHY?!"

"Bunny, you're losing your sanity." Patricia tried to calm Bunny down.

"WHY?!"

"Aunt Tooth will leave you if you don't stop." Jack jumped in. Patricia face palmed.

"I'm back, mates." (No interrupting A/N will be added)

"You were so insolent, Jack!"

"Then what's the other way, Pat?"

"Give him a carrot!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"God!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Go where, Jack?!"

"*stomach's growls*"

"Seriously?!"

"I'm hungry, Pat ..."

"I suppose we should find something to eat and a place to stay."

"Follow me, mates!"

"This is not going to end well."

In fact, that night ended well. All of their problems of that day were solved (No further description). As they were on their way home on Bunny's car, a sandstorm broke out.

"Sandstorm!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Close all windows! Prepare for all attacks, mates!" As they closed all the windows, the sand storm hit them.

"How the bloody hell is there a sand storm here?!"

"How should I know!"

"Wait, mates! The sand storm is disappearing!"

"What?!"

"Look! There's a town up ahead!"

They drove toward the town but as they went near and near the town they realized that it was Minnesela.

"Isn't that Minnesela?!"

"Oh my bloody god! I thought we're miles from it!"

"I don't like this feeling, mates. But I think we're being haunted."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Ah, guys. Isn't that the elevator we used?"

"What?" Patricia exclaimed. "Alright Jack, you need to wake up now."

"What?! Why?"

"You've been daydreaming ever since we got on the car."

"Jack, Jack. Wake up!" Jack woke up as someone was waking him. It was Patricia. "Good. You're up."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Since yesterday morning."

"What?!"

"You've slept for a whole day, mate." Bunny answered him while driving the car.

"Sleeping beauty." Patricia muttered but Jack heard her.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jack tackled Patricia in the car.

"Ha ha ha!" But she got up quickly and tickled him.

"HA HA HA HA! OKAY, OKAY! I give up! Ha ha ha!"

"Okay, I'll stop. Geez! Your laughing almost made me lose my sense of hearing."

"That was for tickling me."

"Next time I'll make sure to stitch your mouth first before tickling you." As Patricia finished her line, Jack's face turned purple.

"Don't."

"Then don't make me to tickle you."

"Fine."

"What did you dream about?"

"We met a sandstorm, back into Minnesela and you told me wake up. That's all."

"God. I spent a whole day listening to your snores and now I know that you have an attachment to Minnesela. How can this day get any worse?"

"I don't know."

"Mates, quiet, please. I'm driving!"

"Fine. Cards, Jack?"

"No, thanks."

"Scared?"

"No! If I have to prove it, let's play."

'Easy to catch.' Patricia though as she and Jack began playing cards.

10 matches passed, Jack lost all of it.

"I win, again."

"Don't you get bored at winning every time?"

"I do, but your reaction covered it."

"Ahh! That's it! I'm going back to sleep!"

"You've slept for a day, Jack." Patricia stopped him. "Let's play cards without any deals, 'kay?"

"No. I wish we can do something else."

"Then what your idea, genius?" Patricia asked. "We're on a car with nothing but cards and my mp3 as entertainments."

"Bunny, where are we?"

"South Dakota."

"How did we go that far in just a day?!"

"I drive faster when you mates are quiet."

"Why did I think of that?" Patricia face palmed. "He can concentrate when we aren't messing around."


	10. Extra Chapter

**U-F-L : An extra chapter I thought while getting up from bed. It's about how Jack and Patricia met at the orphanage and getting adopted by North.**

* * *

There sitting in the snow in the huge garden of Hardwood's orphanage was a little white haired boy. He was only wearing a sweater, pants and shoes. The temperature was freezing cold. But he was still sitting there, behind a big bush, sobbing silently. His name was Jack Frost. He was bullied because of his snow-like hair. The other boys in the orphanage said it was weird and bullied him. Some of the girls did too but there was one that didn't laugh at him. She was bullied too. The reasons were she was British and her crimson red eyes, which was similar to vampires. But her cold stare could shut their mouths because it gave them the felling of they're going to be killed. But they were still kids so they kept bulling her.

"Frost?" A black-haired girl called for him. She was wearing a sweater under her jacket, pants and shoes. She handed him his jacket.

"Pat?"

"I'd like you to call my by 'Patricia', Frost."

"Just call me Jack."

"Very well. What were you doing here?" She noticed a tear in the corner of Jack's eyes. "Were you crying?"

"No, I'm not." Jack rubbed his eyes.

"You're lying." She sat down next to Jack. "Come on. Tell me. Was the reason why you were crying was the wankers?"

"You guessed it right."

"It's okay. I know how you feels. Before you moved in to this orphanage, I was bullied by them. A lot. But little girls defended me so I had to learn to defend myself. Though I'm only five."

"Johnson, Frost! Someone's here to adopt you two!" Mr. Dollen yelled as he opened the door to the garden. (Just imagine him as Obama)

"We didn't have any interviews."

"Come on, kids! He's waiting!"

"Coming!" Patricia grabbed Jack's hand and ran into the house. Jack had never thought that someone except for Mr. Dollen would be nice to him. When he was moved to this orphanage, he thought Patricia was a cold, anti-social girl. She didn't play like any other girls, only books.

The kids ran into the kitchen.

"Oh dear! Look at you two! Covering in snow. Here, let me help you." Mr. Dollen dusted the snow from Patricia's and Jack's clothes. "All done. Come on. He's waiting." Mr. Dollen leaded Patricia and Jack to the living room. They passed a group of other orphans. There sat in the living room was a man in his 40s and he looked like St. Nicholas.

"Ho ho ho! Nice to meet you two." He greeted Patricia and Jack. His laugh sounded like Santa Claus.

"Santa Claus?"

"Mr. Dollen, if I'm not mistaking then this boy's name is Jack and the little girl is Patricia?"

"More like Patty Poop!" An orphan in the hallway yelled out but Patricia paid no attention to the insolent kid. She just continued looking at the man.

"My name is Nicholas North."

"The famous toymaker?!" The orphanage rumbled because of the children' shock. Even Patricia was shocked. 'How come a famous toymaker from Chicago would like to adopt two kids in Grand Forks, North Dakota?!' That was she thought.

"Yes, I am." North laughed. He loved children.

"Kids. Go get your stuffs. You'll be going to your new home."

"Yes, Mr. Dollen." Patricia and Jack went to their rooms to get their stuff. Each of the orphans had separated rooms so their work was finish quickly than having to share a room with someone. They ran down the stairs but Jack tripped on the way to the door. A boy grinned at Jack lying on the floor.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Jack nodded in reply. "Come on. Let's get out of this madness. Our new father is waiting outside." She helped Jack to get up. They grabbed their luggage and ran outside, leaving behind all their painful memories and hoping for a bright future with their new family. They waved goodbye to Mr. Dollen and seated in North's car. They left Grand Forks, North Dakota and went to New York.

* * *

**A/N : **

**Grand Forks, North Dakota : Second coldest place in America that I randomly searched online. **


	11. Chapter 10

"Bunny, can you turn the radio on?" Patricia asked Bunny to turn the radio on and a song broke out. It was 'Keep your hands off my girl' by Good Charlotte. Patricia stomped her right foot to the music.

"Pat, you like this song?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I didn't think that you'll like this music." The song ended at the exact moment Jack finished his sentence. The next song was 'Let it rock' by Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne. Patricia stomped her foot again. Jack looked at her curiously.

"What? The song's good."

"I didn't think that you'd like Americans' music."

"Jack. I have lived here for about 7 years and I have a skull-patterned T-shirt. What do you think?"

"No comment." Patricia just rolled her eyes after hearing this answer. They continued listen to the music until ... 'Baby' by Justin Bieber was broadcast. Bunny, Jack and Patricia had goosebumps.

"Bunny, can you change the FM?"

"I'm thinking about that." They changed the FM and heard the news.

"On June the eighth two thousand and twelve, a small truck intentionally hit a car on Route 5. The drivers are still unconscious in the hospital. The injuries they bear wasn't very serious. Through the Identity Cards they brought along themselves, we found out that the truck driver's name is Doc Black and the car driver is Nicholas North."

"DAD!"

"Shh. Quiet down."

"They are now hospitalized in Lawrence Memorial Hospital in Medford."

"Bunny, drive FASTER!"

"On it!" They drove at 100mph on the route to get back to Medford faster. On that say afternoon, they entered Medford.

"Bunny, drive to Lawrence Memorial Hospital!"

"On it!" They drove as fast to the hospital North was staying in. As they arrived, the children jumped out of the car, rushing in the lobby.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you know where is the room patient Nicholas North is staying?"

"Oh, it's room 303 -"

"Thank you!" They ran before the nurse could finish her sentence.

"This is so NOT my cup of tea." Patricia muttered as they ran on the stairs. They tried the elevator but it was on the seventh floor. They rushed in North's hospital room.

"DAD!"

"Ho ho ho! Hi -" North was sitting on the bed in patients' clothes. Sat on a stool next to the bed was Sandy.

"What happened, Dad?! Why did he hit you?!"

"Slow down! I'm not young anymore!"

"Hey, North! You're feeling any better, mate?" Bunny came in right after North told the children to stopped questioning him like he was a criminal.

"Slightly better." North answered. "Doc was an old friend of mine." Sandy, Jack and Patricia were shocked. "He was an excellent toymaker. But different from the other toymakers and me, he didn't want to bring happiness to the children. Then he got fired and I haven't seen him since then until I got hit by him." North sighed.

"That's it! I know why he hit you."

"Why?"

"Father, you said he didn't like to bring happiness to children, right? So he might thought that being a toymaker is foolish. You gave your time, sweet and heart making toys. And when the toys get old, the children will eventually throw them away."

"It sounds logical to me." North nodded groggily because of the pain he was bearing after the accident. "But why did he hate children so much?"

"Maybe it's because they threw away the toys he made and started playing with the new ones." Jack said.

"His hate for children is that big?"

"Emotions are strong, Dad."

"They can break your sanity."

"He's not really insane, Jack."

"'Your thoughts' then."

"Excuse me." A nurse came in. "It's time for Mr. North to have his check-up. Please come back tomorrow. Mr. Sanchez, please go back to your room and I have good news for you. You'll be able to leave tomorrow." Sandy's face lit up in happiness. He bowed to the nurse to say his thank. They left the room and Sandy hugged the children. They departed at the lobby. Bunny, Jack and Patricia went back to Bunny's house.

"Oh! Hello, guys! You're home early!"

"Hello, Tan/Aunt Tania/Aunt Tooth."

"How was your week?"

"Devastated. We'll be in our room. Do your couple thing while we're not here." The children rushed up the stairs. They got in their room. Couldn't decide who will use the bathroom first, ironically they decided to decide it in a match Paper, Rock and Scissors. Patricia won the game so she got to used the bathroom first. She changed into black pants and a red baggy T-shirt with a tank top. Jack changed into a dark blue pants and baby blue T-shirt. They ran down the stairs, noticing it was dark through the window and smelled something was burning. They rushed in the kitchen and saw something like coal on a plate in Bunny's hand.

"Lil' Pat. I've made some scones for you."

"Aaaahhhh!" Patricia ran away from the kitchen.

"Jack?" Bunny handed out the plate to Jack but Jack ran away, following Patricia up to the stairs.

"I swear to God I must be insane if I eat the man's cooking."

"Me too." Patricia and Jack sat in their room, huffing after blocking the door with the bedside tables.

"We need to get something to eat."

"The only way to get out is -" They looked at the door. "Let's skip tonight."

"I couldn't think of anything better than that." They plopped on their beds. They listened to some songs in Patricia's iPod and sang along with the music. Then they went to sleep.

"They sure have wonderful voices."

"I agree, Tan." The owners of the house listened to their singing and then went to sleep. Inside Jack backpack, was a piece of map he found near Minnesela but was soon forgotten when they came back to New York.

A/N :

Unknown : The series of them staying at Oregon ends here. North was healthy as ever after the treatment. Though I'm not sure what is Lawrence Memorial Hospital capable of.

Patricia : It's good to have the man healthy.

Jack : She doesn't own ROTG.

Patricia : All she owns is the plot and her design of me.


End file.
